schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last First Day
The School of Our's Season 6 Episodes 1 "The Last First Day" Since 7th grade, the school of our’s has been the biggest blog filled with drama. Duane started off as a bratty little 13 year old going throw 3 different school, meeting new friends, new enemies each year. The finally school year The School of Our’s Season 6. 4th year in Ridley, Duane is walking up the hill going up to school. And he noticed Leah walking down coming his way. Duane is passing her, he smiles but she just faces forward not paying him any mind. Duane goes in got his schedule, and noticed something wrong. Back in June, he came to the school to change a class (graphic design 2) that he had in the second semester, to guitar 2. But there was no change, Duane is unhappy. In the auditorium, he noticed Dan piselli-Allen and Tri talking… It was weird because Tri hated Dan, and he just hates annoying people, and Dan is one of the most annoying people in the school. Then Morgan and Jeff came because there is no more seats… Duane was excited to see her, he showed her that he had got his ears pierced, and she had showed him her new piercing that was somewhere on her face. Gianna tucker was seating in front of him, then Alyssa came bitching as usually just like she did in Costa Rica. Later the principle started talking, he saying how the seniors should be role models for the freshmen because the freshmen will be looking up to the seniors. Duane in his mind is thinking that, when he was a senior, the seniors was the last people he looked to, and he doubt they will do that. Everyone is dismissed and Duane goes to his first block class, English. Tyler Gallagher is here, the kid he met in freshmen year, but Duane don’t really like him… Soon other people started coming in, then Ramon comes in, the new kid from 9th grade, he sat near Duane, then Paige comes, with her long dark hair she says hi to Ramon. Duane’s friend Kyle miwah is also in this class. The teacher is like an older lady, Duane doesn’t know her name, so he calls her Ms. Hazel or Ms. Ethel. She’s talking about the things they had already went over, and her braw strap is falling off her shoulder. She mentions the summer reading, Duane have never actually read over the summer, but for this assignment he is going to read summaries and then use his memorize the info and use his own words. The class had ended but the teacher is still handing out papers, she’s making the class alter for their next class. Duane is going to his math class, and he sees Jeff walking in front of him and he is going into the same room… He goes in and this tanned skin lady tells him to sit down is a really rude way, Duane sits in the font since there were no other seats available. In this class it’s this black guy named Arthur… He seems goofy and crazy especially his hair, he needed a haircut. Kenyon Jackson who was in Duane life fit that everyone hated! Is here… Next block is art, Duane goes in and ms. Perry is in there and Danielle Crossin, her and Duane are talking, he asked her about the Europe trip with Mr. Seymore, she loved it and she encourage him to go. The only seniors in this class is three lesbians, Keira and Duane, Mr. Collins seems pretty nice. She asked them each what they’ve done over the summer, Duane’s main answer is the beach. Next block is guitar, Duane was told by Brian Thorthan that they had the same class. Duane goes in and sit, Brian walks in and sat next to Duane. They’re talking while watching other people walk in. And what surprised Duane the most is Morgan walking in, she walks in and says “Tyler the creator!!” Duane is so glade she’s here they’re goofing off saying funny stuff until the end of class. Last block is psychology! With ms. Lord, Adam, Vince and Dustin Chesney the kid with the pink skin and orange hair. His eyebrows are blending in with his face. Back in 9th grade Duane didn’t really like him too much at lunch. Then this white/black kid tom walks in… Today was only a senior day, on Tuesday everyone will be back, freshmen, Sophmore, and juniors!